1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latching mechanism to latch an optical transceiver to a cage inside a communication device and, more particularly, to a latching mechanism which is rendered more functional and simpler. Also, this invention relates to an electronic module having the latching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, an optical transceiver 123 which transmits and receives light signals by connecting to an optical fiber 122 as a transmission path is incorporated in a communication device 121 to perform the optical communication. The optical transceiver 123 is not incorporated fixedly inside the communication device 121, however, it is used by providing a window 124 on the front or the back side of the panel of the communication device 121 and inserting the optical transceiver 123 through this window 124. As a result, the optical transceiver 123 can be replaced adequately to deal with the failure of the optical transceiver 123 and various communication use. Further, a receptacle 126 to insert a connector 125 of the optical fiber 122 is formed in the optical transceiver 123, and the optical fiber 122 can be inserted to and pulled out from the optical transceiver 123.
As shown in FIG. 8, in the communication device 121, a communication board 131 of which one end is approximated to the window 124 is provided, one side opening vessel called cage 132 to house the optical transceiver 123 inserted through the window 124 is provided on the communication board 131, and a connection terminal 133 (receiving side) for electric connection is provided at the back of the cage 132. The optical transceiver 123 houses an optical device 134 and an electrical circuit 135 necessary for optical transmission and reception in the housing 136 shaped substantially rectangular parallelepiped, and a connection terminal 137 (insert side) for electric connection is provided at the one end of this housing 136. If the optical transceiver 123 is inserted through the window 124 to the cage 132, the connection terminals 133 and 137 are connected electrically and mutual information transmissions between the communication device 121 and the optical transceiver 123 become possible electrically.
As shown in FIG. 9A, the latching mechanism is provided in the optical transceiver 123 so that this optical transceiver 123 which can be attached and removed freely to the communication device does not drop off from the communication device by an unexpected vibration or the impact, furthermore, an electric connection can be kept in a certain condition. In sum, basically, when the optical transceiver 123 exists at a certain position of an electric connection with the connection terminal, the engaging member 141 engaged the cage 132 which is a part of the communication device by projecting in the direction (arrow Y) intersecting with the plug-in direction (arrow X) is provided in the housing of the optical transceiver 123. Since the engaging member 141 engages with the optical transceiver 123 by projecting in the direction Y which intersects with the plug-in direction X to the cage 132, the optical transceiver 123 is latched. As shown in FIG. 9B, when pulling out the optical transceiver 123, it is retrieved in the housing so that the engaging member 141 does not engage with the cage 132.
In accordance with the above-mentioned basic fundamental principle, as it is optional to decide the shape of the engaging member 141 and the mechanism to make it projected from the housing of the optical transceiver 123 if matched to an engaging hole 142 of the cage 132, various cogitation has been done conventionally.
However, since various optical transceivers are assumed to be interchangeable, the size of width, height and the depth of the housing in an optical transceiver are provided by the code and standard as well as the window, the size of width, height and the depth of the cage in the communication device. Further, the size of the receptacle is also provided by the code and standard as well as the size of the connector of the optical fiber. The arrangement of the sending and receiving optical device is restricted corresponding to arrangement of the receptacle, and the arrangement of the electric circuit which enters between the sending and receiving optical device and the manual connection terminal is restricted. In the space between various members with such a restriction which can be used freely, more preferable latching mechanism should be achieved.
The related arts to the invention are, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,096 and US2003/0072539.